


逐光

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2019年4月5日
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood&Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)





	逐光

从水晶塔回来的光心情非常不好，她找到神秘人留下的装置，却不知道该如何启动。她感到前所未有的孤独，连一个可以商量的人都没有。

丧灵钟嘈杂的罗薇娜会馆里，光坐在角落的圆桌旁，趴在桌子上，握着酒杯，凝视着桌上跳动的烛火。深夜的酒馆，美女孤身一人，眼中是无法融化的忧郁，这样的画面实在是不无法引人遐想。

丧灵钟有很多人认识她，但是也有更多人不认识她。

光习惯被人注视，被人盯着窃窃私语，那又能怎样呢？她总有坐在这里买醉的自由吧？

这时有个喝醉的鲁加族男人，叫嚷嚷的端着酒杯走到光的面前，叫嚷着小妞儿一个人多没意思，陪哥哥一起喝酒什么的。

光之战士甚至没有看他一眼，在后台的罗薇娜就使了眼色，几个雇佣兵把醉醺醺的鲁加丢到了屋后面的陆行鸟栏中的柴草垛。从光一进来，罗薇娜就如临大敌般的亲自在后厨盯着，生怕惹了乱子会所被掀房顶。

真要是那样，她难道还能叫光之战士赔？谁敢向她讨债，西德第一个都不干。女商人的目光，落在另一个角落的男性身上。直觉告诉她，这个男人绝非泛泛之辈。那是一位英俊绝顶的金发男性精灵，嘴角挂着轻蔑的冷笑，碧蓝色的双眸里饶有兴致的盯着光之战士那忧郁的目光。

很诡异的表情，好像看上了光之战士，又好像要随时拿刀宰了她。

总之挺帅的，罗薇娜还是同情这位强大而孤独的战士，倒是希望这位美男子能够带给光短暂的安慰。

光如同梦游般回到会所里的房间时，窗子大敞着，白色棉纱窗帘如同棉花糖一般，被来自银泪湖的晚风吹得上下翻动。她揉揉眼睛，屋里一片狼藉，不用想了，罗薇娜会馆又遭贼了。这次偷到她的头上。

她叹口气，甚至不关心丢失什么东西，关上门窗，一股脑钻进浴室。

夜半时分，她从梦中惊醒。

发现窗子仍然是大敞着，白色棉纱窗帘上下翻飞，如同来自深渊的双手，拖拽着她的灵魂。

然后，她惊觉房间的沙发上坐着一个人，一个男人。

窗外晴朗的星海投射在光的脸上，她的茫然，她的孤独，她与强大实力不符脆弱，男人看的一清二楚。

“你是谁！”

光把拉起被子捂住胸部，冷静的问到。

男人轻声笑了，他的声音华丽而阴鹜，充满高高在上的冷漠：“你喜欢裸睡吗？”

黑暗中的光脸没由来的红了，把被子抱的更紧：“我的衣服包被人偷了。”

男人缓缓站起身，星空拉长了他的倒影，极高极瘦，长长的尖耳，他深井般的双目反射着星光。他坐在她的床边，平和的气息毫无杀意，倒流露着些许情色意味。他探身凝视着她的脸：“人在清醒的一刹那才会流露出最真实的情绪，为什么你会如此脆弱？”

光甚至分不清这是梦境还是现实，无意识的问答：“你看错了，我一无所有，没什么可以失去的，怎么会脆弱。”

男人伸出手，撩起她垂在肩头的长发，放在唇边：“如果不介意，我可以为您排遣寂寞。”他还来不及进一步调戏，只感觉脖子下面一凉，被一柄短刀抵住喉管。光之战士并不会杀他，但是已经在警告他不要放肆。

男人满不在乎的推开短刀，甚至靠的更近，呼吸喷洒在光的耳畔，暧昧而霸道：“我知道你去了水晶塔，知道第一世界的事，所以，我是谁重要吗？”

光闭上眼靠在床头，丢下匕首：“你总得告诉我，半夜出现在我房间里的理由。”

“你。”男性精灵挑起她的下巴：“你就是理由，还不够吗？”

光在恍惚间，被看不清脸的男性精灵咬住嘴唇，她惊恐的瞪大双眼。男性精灵身上有种让她无法反抗的力量，她暴起青筋的双手被牢牢辖制。她恼怒的一记头锤，将男性精灵整个撞飞，拔起武士刀，抱紧床单差点丢出一记剑风。

被撞飞的精灵坐在地上哈哈大笑，仿佛是什么天底下最好笑的事情，他举起没有武器的双手：“我只是来看看你如何前往第一世界，无意与你为敌，好好休息吧。明早见。”

光第二天早晨刷牙时，发现上唇上又青又肿，还带着清晰的牙印。她摸了下，疼的眉头都皱在一起。好吧，昨晚不是梦。有那么个男性精灵，半夜钻进她的房间，对她非礼未遂？

她把两鬓的头发扒拉下来，低着头，挡住脸，免得被熟人看见嘴唇上的牙印。坐在会馆角落的桌子旁边吃早餐时，只听见地面咣当一声，是皮包砸在地上的闷响。她抬起头，看见一位男性精灵，有着夕阳般灿然的金发和雨后晴空般的碧眼，微翘的唇边似笑非笑，手上提着两只男性拉拉菲尔。

两只拉拉菲尔被捆成粽子状，被他拎着，像松鸡，像兔子，又像野鸭。总之，就像两个刚从菜市场被拎回来活蹦乱跳的食材，被男性精灵提着，嘴里呜哇的乱叫着饶命。

男性精灵眯起眼睛打量着光青紫的上唇，回味般的舔着自己的嘴，表情动作让光一脸黑线，差点把手里的叉子捏断。

男性精灵指了指地上的背包：“你的行礼，我找到了。”又举起手里两只大哭的食材：“贼在这里。”

拉拉菲尔被捆成待售食材的滑稽样子，让光噗嗤笑出声。自从拂晓出事，她很久没有笑过。她的笑容让男性精灵意外，他将手里的食材丢给后厨：“拿去做菜，很新鲜。”

厨师大张着嘴，接住两只吓到昏厥的拉拉菲尔，罗薇娜大惊失色：“你要做什么！拉拉菲尔族不能吃！你想把我们会馆变成凶杀现场吗！”

光笑到肩膀都在抽搐，她捂住被扯的生疼的嘴唇，擦擦眼角的泪水，决定不再计较昨夜的事情。她对男性精灵说：“怎么称呼呢？”

男性精灵不置可否：“随你高兴。”

“怪人。”光咕嘟了一声，招呼他一起吃早餐，男性精灵也没客气。两人有种奇妙的默契，仿佛相识已久。

芝诺斯踩在摩杜纳坑洼不平的道路上，地表都是暴露而出的高浓度水晶，与石路混合在一起，得时刻注意不踩在滑溜溜的水晶上。挚友默许他跟从，他才发现在摩杜纳水晶深处的亚拉戈帝国遗址。

他阅读过中央堡关于摩杜纳水晶的报告，知道有这么个地方，只是没想到会如此的辉煌壮观。难怪父皇曾郁闷的说，加雷马的成就与亚拉戈相比不值一提。

比起这个，他的注意力都在挚友身上。她知道他是谁吗？她想知道吗？知道他是芝诺斯会怎样呢？意外？害怕？愤怒？这段时间，他亲身体验着超越之力的每一次发动。不可控，不可预知。有些想知道的事情，可能超越之力一辈子都不会发作。有些永远不想知道的事情，偏偏会跑出来添乱。

光蹲在神秘人留在水晶塔的装置前，后背毫无保留的暴露给了芝诺斯。

芝诺斯摸着刀柄，想着要不要砍上一刀呢？反正挚友也不可能死在背后偷袭这种小伎俩上，不过，安全起见，芝诺斯举起插在刀鞘里的武士刀——

光心无旁骛的琢磨装置的用法，如果启动，她是灵魂前往第一世界，还是肉体和灵魂一起前往呢？如果只是灵魂，那么她的肉体该由谁来照看？现在她是孤家寡人，谁能把她的身体送回石之家呢？

这时，她感受到了强大而熟悉的以太在远方暴起。

她霍然起身，在十米之遥的地方，一个身穿黑色盔甲的龙骑士从天而降，手持穿心枪盖博尔格，散发着直欲燃烧天际的红色以太。

她越过芝诺斯，直直的走向龙骑士。

埃斯蒂尼安只是远远的跟着她，从她身边的男性精灵出现的一刻，他就有强烈的不详预感。就在刚才，那个人分明想要偷袭光。他看着光像往常一样，呆呆的走向他，想对她微笑的说：“嗨，你好，我的搭档。”

光越走越近，埃斯蒂尼安只感觉胸口一沉，搭档的头结结实实的靠在他胸前的盔甲上。他低头看着胸口毛茸茸的脑袋，对这个久别重逢的方式感到意外。他刚想发挥一贯的毒舌，说些打趣少女的话，却清晰的听见怀中哽咽的声音。

少女呼唤着他的名字，那么委屈，像被暴雨吹了一整夜的小猫。似乎埋胸还不过瘾，少女的双臂环住冷硬的金属盔甲，脸贴着他的银发大哭起来。

他揉着怀中少女的头，轻声说：“别怕，有我在，我来了。”

“他们……他们都不在了……雅修特拉……阿尔菲诺……只剩下我一个人……”

埃斯蒂尼安环住她的肩膀，像小时候抱着羊羔般：“你还有我，我在保护你。”

“我只有你了，埃斯蒂尼安。”

埃斯蒂尼安是光最信任的伙伴，没有之一。她可以放心把后背交给他，不会担心背叛，不会担心失败。只要有埃斯蒂尼安在，她永远是安全的。光之战士从来都在保护别人，没想过全身心的依靠一个人的感觉是如此安全。

光的话语让他莫名的悸动，苍天之龙骑坚石般的心变得柔软。他双手拥抱着少女，拍打着她哭到抽搐的后背，目光在落在不远处的芝诺斯的身上时，刹那间变得冷酷而充满敌意。

芝诺斯就看着挚友像越过一块石头般越过他，直直的扑进龙骑士的怀抱，卸下全部心防，哭的像个孩子。他大概不明白，那种心情叫做——吃醋。

他最重要的挚友，挚友的挚友却不是他。

埃斯蒂尼安读的懂搭档的疲惫，她强撑的坚强。至刚易折，光之战士离崩溃只差一步，他的出现如同给她打了强心剂。

圣蔻依纳克营地的帐篷里，光捧着脸，迷妹状的凝视着埃斯蒂尼安。龙骑士脸上带着淡淡的笑意，听着搭档语无伦次的谈话，不时弹着她脑壳。

光捂着头上被弹出的第N个大包，不满的抗议：“你为什么总是跟着我，为什么不光明正大的现身？”

埃斯蒂尼安翻个白眼，又举起手想在光呆的头顶再谈个脑瓜嘣，光高举双手护住头大喊：“反弹！”

“反弹无效。”埃斯蒂尼安冷笑着使劲弾她的鼻子，皱起眉头问：“你的嘴怎么了？”

光被捏的眼泪差点留下来，揉着红红的鼻头：“嗯……狗咬的。”

“噗——”坐在一旁喝茶、被彻底无视的芝诺斯不小心喷出来，面对埃斯蒂尼安怀疑的目光和光指责的神情，他优雅的掏出手帕抹抹嘴：“茶有点酸。”

光对他竖起大拇指：“这可是伊修加德柠檬，是最好吃的柠檬！”

营地只是圣蔻依纳克集团给调查员短暂休息的地方，不会因为光之战士的面子额外多出来几个帐篷。

做了这么多年冒险者，光不介意跟男人们挤在一个帐篷。她和埃斯蒂尼安常年驻扎野外，深刻体会过睡在篝火旁和睡在帐篷里的巨大差别。遮风挡雨的帐篷里非常温暖，不会在日出时被露水浸的满身湿凉。

当然，不包括光跟今晚要跟两个戏精共处一室。

埃斯蒂尼安绝不希望光挨着这个异常可疑的男性精灵——他连自家姓名都不肯爆，光只是叫他怪人。芝诺斯不想挨着看上去脾气就特别差的龙骑士，更不想挚友挨着他。他们白天的拥抱，让他到现在心里都不舒服。

两人沉默的抱臂站在帐篷外，看似不经意的思考，实际上眼刀飞溅，随时准备掏出武器战个痛快。光觉得可能是最近超越之力发动太过频繁，有些眼花。怎么好像看见尼德霍格和神龙的影子呢？

她揉揉眼睛，确定眼前没有神龙，也没有邪龙。最后，她做出了自我牺牲，睡在两人中间。

怪人男精睡在她的左边，左手边放着他的武士刀。埃斯蒂尼安睡在她的右边，右手边放着穿心枪。光的武士刀横在三人的头顶，这样睡大家谁也不亏。

三人并排躺着，埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯都肌肉紧绷着，仿佛只听见光发出尖叫就跟对方拼命。换了毛绒棉布睡衣的光，倒是十分放松的平躺着，把棉被拉到胸口。她转过身对芝诺斯轻声说：“晚安，怪人先生。”又拍拍埃斯蒂尼安的手：“睡吧睡吧，我好累啊……”

话音落下几秒，少女深沉绵长的呼吸在耳边起伏，听的两人心绪渐静，意识沉入黑暗的湖底，也随着少女沉沉睡去。

钢铁直男的噩梦是什么？

大概就是清晨醒来，身边躺着一个男人。

帐篷的细缝里，漏进清晨的第一缕阳光时，埃斯蒂尼安和芝诺斯都不约而同的睁开睡眼，映入眼帘的是一张英俊的男性精灵。两张脸同样的安详宁静，从美梦中醒来，带着一丝期盼，盼望在这个美妙的清晨里，第一眼看见的是某人。

他们缓了一会，才猛然惊觉怎么是那个讨厌的家伙。

俩人下意识的摸向手边的武器，才想起来，他们中间昨晚还有一个人的。

低头一看，娇小的少女滑到枕头下面，双腿双手抱着棉被，缩的像只仓鼠。脸上还带着滑稽的毛绒莫古力眼罩，嘴角挂着疑似口水的可疑液体。

说不出的可爱。

埃斯蒂尼安起身，将自己的被子盖在光的身上，瞪了芝诺斯一眼。两人默契的抓起武器，一前一后跑到银泪湖边。

这里鲜有人迹，周围由于高浓度以太，几乎寸草不生，生物绝迹。

是一个可以不被打扰，放肆干架的好地方。

在开打时，芝诺斯问到：“你觉得加雷马皇太子的实力如何？”

想起那个在基拉巴尼亚趁人之危的皇太子，埃斯蒂尼安嗤之以鼻：“逊爆了。”

芝诺斯开心的笑了，他也觉得现在自己被无影侵占的身体逊爆了。某种程度，他们对彼此的看法完美达成共识，对方都是长得还可以、脾气烂到爆、实力不错、对搭档/挚友不怀好意。

芝诺斯自从附身精灵之后，战斗方式跟从前有了很大的改变。加雷马人不善操控以太，将身躯锻炼强化到极致，完全依靠力量、科技、与体术。精灵的身体对以太敏感到纤细，他甚至能感受到空气中每一丝流动的以太。

这让他想起小时候，为了打到剑术老师，在手心里藏起的那块水晶。

超越之力让他的灵魂带走原来身体的绝大部分力量，操控以太对他是新挑战。不过，曾经那具完美肉身的力量，又其实简单操控以太就能抗衡的？白袍无影幻想着依靠他的身体与无影魔法，去消灭光之使徒并不是不可能。芝诺斯必须学会娴熟操控以太，才能夺回肉身。

埃斯蒂尼安是个好对手，如果换做从前，他会激情昂扬的与他大战三天三夜。

只是，在遇到挚友之后，一切强敌都让他觉得少了些什么。

大概，那都不是她吧。

两人的对战看上去惊天动地，实际上都有所保留，单纯只是看对方不顺眼想打一顿。

光掀开眼罩时，下意识的看向身旁，埃斯蒂尼安的位置空空如也，他的被子压在她的身上。

她一下子跳起来，抓起武器，循着那熟悉的邪龙以太，一路狂奔到银泪湖畔，破音般的大喊：“埃斯蒂尼安！”

打斗正酣的两人，被呼喊喝止动作，埃斯蒂尼安举长枪的手愣在头顶，转过头回去看站在山洼处的光。她头发乱糟糟，手里抓着武器，身上还穿着粉红色毛绒睡衣，像冬眠时被拖出洞的小熊，茫然而无助。

龙骑士纵身一跃跳到她身边，抿了抿嘴轻声问：“你怎么光着脚跑出来？”

光踩在冰冷的水晶上浑然不觉，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，她睡傻了。她以为埃斯蒂尼安又不辞而别，想也不想就冲出来想要拦下他。

少女苏醒后第一句话，软糯而嘶哑：“我以为你走了，想要把你追回来。”

笨蛋。

她不盈一握的纤足冻到发青，指甲如同粉红色的珍珠圆润可爱，看的他没有来的心软。

埃斯蒂尼安把长枪背到身后，单手夹起她的腰，转过身对芝诺斯招呼：“怪人，不打了，我们回去。”说罢，像夹着一袋米一样，夹着四脚乱蹬的抗议少女。

“你要么背我要么横抱，这么夹着算什么！你当我是柴火吗！”

她看不见埃斯蒂尼安忍俊不禁的笑脸，他打趣道：“你以为你是公主吗，柴火妞。”

芝诺斯看着两人打打闹闹吵吵嚷嚷离开的背影，哭笑不得收刀入鞘。

龙骑士和光之战士的相处模式令芝诺斯感到费解，说他们像兄妹，关系未免过于暧昧。若说是情侣，两人之间又没有爱情飞溅的火花。说是战友，又太过亲密。

像柴火一样被夹回来的光，正坐在帐篷里，身上被埃斯蒂尼安强行围上厚厚的棉被，双脚却暴露在外面——埃斯蒂尼安将它们放在自己的腿上，拿着热腾腾的毛巾，逐个擦拭她沾满尘土的脚趾。

摩杜纳确实很冷，她被裹上棉被后才后知后觉的发起抖。她还是第一次被男人碰到脚，羞的满脸通红，埃斯蒂尼安摸摸她的额头，更单方面认定她冻病了。光把脸藏在棉被里，从缝隙里悄咪咪观察着龙骑士认真擦拭的侧脸：“我更想擦脸。”

起床到现在还没洗脸呢。

少女的双足在热水的滋润下，如同美玉般白皙娇嫩，埃斯蒂尼丢下毛巾，安轻轻抚摸着她拱起的足背，心灵伴随指尖传来的柔滑在震颤，他忍不住想一路向上，亲吻那肌肉紧实的小腿。少女怕痒的笑声唤醒了他，他的手僵在半空中，长发遮住他震惊的神色——他居然对搭档产生狎昵猥亵的欲望。

他放开少女的双足，用被子盖好，低着头端起水盆：“我去换盆干净的水给你洗脸。”

芝诺斯站在帐篷外，叫住端着水盆的龙骑士：“喂，你们到底是什么关系？”

换做平常，毒舌的苍天之龙骑肯定对这个问题嗤之以鼻，心情不好还会揍乱问问题的人。此时，他心乱如麻：“搭档吧……她是我最重要的朋友。”

埃斯蒂尼安把脏水倒掉，坐在台阶上揉着脸，他指了指水盆：“怪人，麻烦你把水给她端进去。我需要静静。”他现在不想看见光的脸，他怕做出什么不好的事情。

芝诺斯微微挑眉，他这辈子还没给人端过水。

在棉被里瑟瑟发抖的光，看见掀开帐篷端水过来的是怪人，她好奇的问：“埃斯蒂尼安呢？”

怪人把盆放在地上，将浸水的毛巾拧干，递到她面前，冷笑道：“你就那么在乎他吗？他是你最重要的挚友？”

他才发现光全身都包在棉被里，没有手去接毛巾。他的冷笑变为叹息，认命的拿起毛巾去擦她的脸。

光嗤嗤的笑了：“没想到我有这个福气，让加雷马皇太子为我洗脸。我的宿敌，芝诺斯。”

芝诺斯擦拭的手停下来，脸上挂上记忆中那傲慢冷酷的笑容：“我的挚友，超越之力让你察觉了我的身份吗？”

“你走路的样子，你说话的方式，你的笑容，你的招式，我全部记在心里。交手那么多次，我怎么可能会忘记你？”

光挣脱了棉被，接住他手中的毛巾，认真的擦起脸：“埃斯蒂尼安是我最重要的朋友。而你，芝诺斯，是我最重要的敌人。”

芝诺斯选择性忽略了敌人这个词，只听到最重要三个字。

挚友的话语，让芝诺斯的心，如同伊修加德柠檬兑上了成罐的桦木糖浆，酸溜溜的心情变得明朗起来。果然，他对挚友是很重要的，是最重要的，挚友每时每刻都没有忘记他。

“知道我还活着，你看上去并不惊讶。”

“我希望你活着，我很高兴你还活着。”

水晶塔——

光站在神秘人留下的装置前，对埃斯蒂尼安一笑：“那么，前往第一世界后，我的肉体就拜托给你了。”

埃斯蒂尼安点点头：“祝你武运昌隆。”

光看向芝诺斯消失的方向，她的挚友已经前往加雷马，去打败无影夺回身体。

水晶驱动着装置，冒出冲天蓝光，在刺眼的光芒消失后，光之战士的灵魂前往了第一世界。肉体被埃斯蒂尼安轻轻拥入怀中，明知道她听不见任何声音，却仍然在她的耳边呢喃着：“我会用生命来守护你。”


End file.
